


Moonlight Reconciliation

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: At the climax of the false moon incident, Marisa's faith is tested.





	Moonlight Reconciliation

This is a story about people unable to take action.

They have no plans for the future, no comfort in memories.

The past and the future are not for them; they exist only in the present, struggling to no avail.

Do they struggle to find purchase? To move forward? To retreat? Who knows. They could not tell you. The world that left them to this fate provides no answers.

They know only one thing for sure – the ground under their feet is crumbling, and they can no longer remain still.

They have no tomorrow, no home. How can they find hope?

What can they lash out at, in their despair? Let us examine one woman, a girl in such a predicament. The woman's name is Kirisame Marisa.

There are those who call her a thief, a mediocre magician, useless. those who dismiss her without shame, including her next of kin. Her choices will decide what her fate will be.

****

Marisa and Alice walked through the dense bamboo forest, hoping they would come to their destination soon enough.

"So, Ali. what do ya think they got over there, think they got rabbits we can pet?"

Alice sighed. "The moon literally got replaced and you're still thinking of such trivial matters, Kirisame."

"C'mon! Yukari told us the mansion in the forest had bunnies!"

"You don't take these things seriously enough, Kirisame." Alice spoke, her expression sullen.

Marisa turned behind her and gave Margatroid a piercing glare. "All that scoldin is why I left the village! Who are you, my father?"

Margatroid cast her gaze downwards. "Sorry, Kirisame."

Marisa instantly regret her words. "Sorry, Ali... Me and Rei had a fallin out. I'm a lil on edge."

Alice took a seat onto a large rock nearby, Shanghai and Hourai taking a seat onto her lap. "We need to take a break anyway, you can tell me what happened."

Marisa sighed. "Yeah, I need to take a breather too, it happened last night."

****

Fall settled across Gensokyo. Black tree bark contrasted with the endless leaves falling from above, and the humans in the village began wearing coats and scarves and gloves. The sun set frighteningly early, and gave little warmth once it rose.

To the far east of Gensokyo, on a steep hill facing the Human Village, stood a small wooden shrine. Its roof was covered in a thick layer of leaves, additional shrubbery dying the grounds the same bright orange colour covering the rest of Gensokyo’s landscape. Light flickered from the windows, warm and inviting.

It was two o’clock in the morning, and Marisa Kirisame should have gone home three hours ago. Instead she laid her head in Reimu Hakurei’s lap, too tipsy to work out whether the soft thighs behind her were real, or part of a drunken hallucination. This was far from their first drinking session alone together, but nothing this intimate had happened before. The room stank of alcohol, and the fire in the hearth crackled. The kotatsu was out, but neither of them showed any interest in moving towards it.

They didn’t say anything. Speaking would only ruin the moment, and remind them that they weren’t meant to be in such a position. Marisa closed her eyes. Her heart pounded so loud she was afraid Reimu might hear it. They’d been friends for over a decade. A long, long decade full of fights and rivalry, and drinking tea on the shrine porch to pass the time. Marisa had long given up on them being more than friends. It was better that way anyway. Safer. Reimu was too important to lose over something as fickle as romance. Besides, why should a lech like her be around such a beautiful, faithful woman?

But now, the possibility opened up inside her, flooding her with emotions she’d locked away a long time ago. They'd always been invading her mind. Ever since she was young enough to know who the Hakurei shrine maiden was, she’d never thought about anyone else.

Marisa felt fingers brush over her hair, and touch her cheek. She looked up, and met Reimu’s gaze. The Hakurei shrine maiden was blushing, and Marisa could smell the sake in her breath.

Reimu couldn’t miss this opportunity. It might never come again. She looked down, and cupped Marisa’s cheek. Marisa didn’t react, nor did she look away. Holding her breath, Reimu leaned forward, and-

Marisa stood up immediately.

Marisa scrambled to her feet, shaking. She stared down at Reimu, her mouth open in horror. Reimu stared back, confused. A second passed. Two. Three.

“Hey!” Reimu broke the silence. “What was that for?”

“What do you think that was for?” Marisa struggled to speak. “You just tried to kiss me!” Kirisame immediately taking hold of her broom and running off.

****

Alice blushed, her twin golems holding shocked expressions in turn. "Hakurei kissed you and you pushed her away?"

"Yeah, guess I'm a real dummy."

Within moments, the magician pair hear the ruffling of bamboo stalks, emerging into a battle position. Yakumo and Hakurei emerging from the forest.

Marisa lowered her guard. "Oh, it's just you, Rei."

Without a word, Reimu brandished her spell cards and purification rod, a large array of red _danmaku _bolts headed towards Marisa.

Shanghai and Hourai created a barrier directly in front of Marisa as the bullets nearly made contact with the other blonde. "Marisa, I'll fight Yukari! Don't push yourself."

In an uncharacteristic display of restraint, Marisa relented. "Rei and Yukarin aren't the culprits... They made night permanent to buy time."

Alice looked behind, dumbfounded. "How would you know?" Lowering her guard.

"Yukarin can manipulate gaps in reality, it would be easy for her."

"Ara~ You're so attentive, Kirisame." Yukari noted, observing the conversation.

"Y-You can go on ahead, Rei." Marisa said, her tone of voice filled with nervousness.

"Whatever you say, Kirisame. Let's go, Yakumo."

As Marisa and Alice watched barrier team fly off, the puppeteer turned to the woman next to her. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"W-What?"

"I used to have feelings for Hakurei when we were all adolescents. I never knew I would see somebody so beautiful in Makai."

"Didn't we date not too long ago?"

"Who says we aren't right now?"

Marisa blushed. "W-Well I guess fightin youkai does count as a date."

Alice smiled. "Come on, let's hurry behind them."

****

_"Master said I would have to face combat, I believed leaving the moon would solve that problem."_

Reisen was deep in thought in one of the lustrous hallways of Eientei, her thoughts trained on the intruders arriving to her location, Tewi Inaba approaching her side. "Havin second thoughts, Udonge?"

"Are you sure the people of this world settle their arguments without violence?"

"Yeah, from the intel I gathered they just shoot little lights at each other, it's very weird but apparently it's worked for a few decades. I made ya gun fire harmless blanks."

Reisen relaxed herself. "Okay, I will drive them out with as much as it takes."

"I'll go out front to distract them, you sit tight!"

****

As the barrier team approached the doorway, a silver maned figure levitating in front of the moon met their gaze. "I am Eirin Yagokoro, your plan ends here."

Yukari laughed. "I know all about you, you're Houraisan's pet, aren't you?" Taking flight to meet face to face with Eirin.

"Enough talk, it's time to test your mettle." Eirin stated, brandishing her ornate bow.

"Go ahead inside, Hakurei. I'm going to have some fun~"

Reimu accepted the order, immediately running inside Eientei.

Reimu walked the wallway, eventually meeting the gaze of a small rabbit woman, clad in a pink nightgown. "Welcome to Eientei, you wont' live long, humans usually don't!"

Reimu sighed.

****

"Okay, okay I give up!" Tewi shouted, the battle lasting seemingly seconds. "But my friend Reisen will beat you up!"

Reimu paid Tewi no attention, walking past the small rabbit, eventually coming across another lagomorph with violet hair, clad in a suit befitting a business woman, adorned with a brown skirt, in her left hand was a strange device.

"Oh is this, the other pet of the establishment?" Hakurei inquired in a dismissive tone. "Have at you!"

As Reimu brandished her extermination armaments, Reisen readied her weapon.

Reimu approached, no knowledge of what was in store.

Reisen pulled the trigger on the device in her left hand. What was supposed to be a harmless _danmaku _bolt was in actually a primed projectile, making a loud noise as it made contact with Reimu's abdomen, the brass piercing Reimu's skin.

Reimu looked down, perplexed, until her sight met the large, gaping wound seeping blood, falling to the ground on her back, immediately coughing blood.

_"I'm going to die, without apologizing to Kirisame..." _Was the thought dominating Reimu's headspace as her skin began losing pigment.

Reisen tensed up at the familiar smell of blood and gunpowder, dropping her weapon immediately, dropping to the floor on her knees.

"Sorry, IM SO SORRY!" Reisen's eyes glowing red as she did her best to cover her eyes at the torrent of tears.

****

Marisa heard the loud noise as she touched down in front of Eientei. "Hey, wasn't yukarin fightin somebody?"

"I believe so, however that noise disturbed me," Alice noted.

"Well c'mon!" Marisa shouted, running towards the doorway of the establishment, unprepared for what came ahead.

Marisa and Alice ran towards the noises coming from the hallway, coming closer and closer, until making an abrupt stop to the scene before them.

Marisa lost possibly all pigment in her face at that moment.

In her sight was Reisen crying by the scene, the silver haired woman kneeling over Reimu, clad in a medical mask and rubber gloves, full medical implements at Reimu's side.

Eirin momentarily looked up. "Are you the puppeteer of this land? I require assistance, please!"

"Yes!" Alice shouted, moving past Marisa with her golems in tow.

Marisa could barely move her body, her mind going into overdrive. _"Dad was right, I'm useless. I couldn't protect Reimu, I needed her to do anything"_

Marisa had no other option, if Reimu had to die, so did the perpetrator of this fate, and then herself.

With empty eyes, Marisa pointed her hakkero at the remorseful rabbit, the weapon creating an orange glow.

"MARISA, WAIT!" Alice shouted.

Marisa felt something hit the back of her head, immediately losing consciousness. Behind her was Yakumo Yukari, utilizing her parasol as a makeshift bludgeon.

****

Marisa reawakened in a futon to unfamiliar surroundings, the ceiling was the roof of Eientei's sick room, she looked down to find herself in a white yukata, her clothes folded to the side.

Marisa looked to her left, in her immediate gaze was Reimu sleeping peacefully within similar garments.

_"Reimu"_ Marisa whispered, her reconciliation cut short by the doorway sliding open.

"Marisa!" Alice shouted, immediately running forward to pull the other blonde in an embrace.

"Wow Ali, I thought we weren't datin!"

"Who cares about that, I never saw you in such despair before."

Marisa looked downward. "I was bein a real idiot, huh."

"Despite nearly blowing us all away with the master spark, you proved your feelings for Hakurei were genuine." Alice noted.

"Where's Yukarin, I gotta get her back for hittin me in the head!"

"She's restoring the moon to it's original state, there is no longer an elongated night."

"Can ya get off of me, Ali?"

Alice blushed. "Sorry." Emerging from the woman below her. "I'll return home, please get some rest, Marisa."

As Alice left the doorway, the silver haired figure entered immediately afterward.

Marisa blushed. "Um, thanks for savin Rei's life."

"I am deeply sorry for the trouble we have caused you. My name is Eirin Yagokoro, physician to lord Kaguya Houraisan. We created the fake moon in order to prevent lunar emissaries from taking lady Kaguya. However, we were ignorant of the fact Gensokyo cannot be seen by them. These two definitely owe you an apology."

Eirin stepped aside, in Marisa's sight were a taller rabbit to the left and a shorter rabbit to the right, Marisa immediately recognizing the leftmost rabbit as the one to pull the trigger.

"What were ya thinkin?" Marisa's inquiry filled with contempt.

Tewi stepped forward, her expression uncharacteristically solemn. "Don't beat up Reisen too bad, it's all my fault. I pulled a prank on her and loaded her gun with actual bullets, I thought she'd miss in surprise."

"Spell cards are not the same as bullets," Marisa noted.

"We are extremely sorry!" The pair screamed in unison as they bowed.

"The bullet was lodged fairly deep, luckily it did not hit anything vital. You were given a mild concussion in turn." Eirin explained. "I recommend you two stay for a week. Come, Reisen, Tewi."

As the group slid the shoji screen closed, Marisa turned again, gazing upon Reimu's visage.

Marisa noted how beautiful Reimu looked, moonlight surrounding the area.

Marisa closed her eyes shut in order to withstand the downpour. "I'm so sorry for bein useless, I'm so sorry for lettin ya get hurt, I'm so sorry for bein a burd-"

Marisa's diatribe was interrupted by Reimu holding her in a tight embrace. "You are none of those things, idiot."

"R-Reimu."

"I knew we loved each other, but I did that so abruptly... I was going to die without apologizing."

"It's my fault, I shoulda let it happen. We coulda had good sex."

The pair giggled in unison. "Wanna try kissing again?" Reimu inquired.

Marisa immediately reciprocated Reimu's proposition, the pair immediately closing their eyes as their lips met.

Both women were practically intoxicated by each other's taste, both tongues massaging their inner walls.

Both women disconnected, gazing at one another for what felt like an eternity.

"You know, Rei. It's late at night. I wanna show ya how much ya really mean to me."

Reimu smiled. "Usually I wouldn't do this in a home that's not my own, but I literally had a giant hole bored into my stomach."

"But you're a virgin." Marisa noted.

"Says you," Reimu stated, removing her yukata.

Marisa pouted. "Who was your first?"

"Me and Yakumo got drunk one night, next thing I know I had a purple bra on my face."

"Well, me and Ali did it a month ago!"

Reimu giggled. "This time, it will be paradise."

Marisa noted Reimu's slender body, her breasts being relatively small but the rest of her curvature being tight yet lean.

Marisa looked downwards, frowning at the large bandage wrapped around Reimu's abdomen. "Maybe we shouldn't get too rough."

"It's disheartening, but this wound opening back up would be unfortunate." Reimu making the statement as she laid on her back, waiting for Marisa.

Marisa crawled forward, directly gazing upon Reimu's region, transfixed by the beauty of Reimu's coral-pink opening. Framed by two full, bare lips and crested with an unkempt thatch of brown hair, moistened with evidence of Reimu's desire.

Marisa looked up to find Reimu propped up on her elbows, staring down at her with a seductive smile, her eyelids hooding with lust, in a matter befitting a housewife with a husband returning from a business trip. "Ya look so cute down here, Rei," Marisa noted, kissing along the length of Reimu's inner thigh. Reimu moaning and cooing with every contact with Marisa's mouth. 

Marisa turned her attention to Reimu's folds, moving her tongue from side to side. Reimu softly moaning and raising her hips with every movement of Marisa's tongue.

Within moments, Marisa softly kissed the upper portion of Reimu's vulva, making sure to roll her tongue vertically across Reimu's clitoris.

Reimu gripped the back of Marisa's head as a climax violently ripped through her, bucking her hips into Marisa's mouth as the blonde lapped up the discharge.

Finally emerging from Reimu's lower region, Marisa crawled to Reimu's side, the pair holding hands as they laid on their backside. "I love ya so much Reimu, I didn't know how good I had it till it was almost taken from me."

Reimu began speaking. "As long as I live, please accept my body, my heart and my soul. That is my hope, and that is my future."

her face was clear. her oath was true.

"I love you." the pair spoke in unison.

Beyond the sunlight steaming through the window, signaling the start of the day, and the end of the Imperishable Night.


End file.
